Una relacion muy extraña
by claudiabranas
Summary: Ellos tienen una relación algo extraña , son amigos , pero se aman con locura. Una historia bastante divertida y romántica , lejos del drama. Pasen a leer:)
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi (la admiro mucho)

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Una extraña relación .Capitulo 1

Una hermosa mañana llegaba y nos encontramos en la casa de una muy hermosa chica..(aca todos tienen entre 18 y 21)

una muy bella pelinegra.-(ya saben de quien hablo) Que hermoso su vista al despertador.-No puede ser ! Tengo solo 10 minutos para llegar al canal!.-Decia rapidamente levantandose de su comoda cama.- Le dije a ese idiota de InuYasha que me despertara! Pero ya me escuchara!.-Mientras Aome seguia maldiciendo ,rapidamente se vestia , con un lindo vestido rojo acentuando su linda figura

Mientras eso marcaba muy molesta al celular de su compañero de trabajo era un idiota un tonto un estupido un insensible un galan rompecorazones pero tambien era , su amigo , su confidente y la persona que mas queria en su vida , pero que realmente odiaba , tenian una relacion muy extraña verdad?

-Alo? Contesto el peliplatiado  
-InuYasha! Te dije que me despertaras estupido ! Llegare tarde por tu culpa idiota del demonio.-decia mientras se peinaba con una coleta alta y unos cabellos caidos , se veía preciosa  
Inuhyasha , como amaneciste?Muy bien gracias.- Dijo sarcastico mientras soltaba una risita  
de jugar!InuYasha te dije que me llamaras para despertarme! -. Bajando directo a su auto  
eso , bueno que mas te puedo decir que apurate por que el programa va a comenzar. , adios-Dijo tranquilamente

Ahhh!InuYasha no te atrevas a colg-!.-Muy tarde ... .- Ya vera!

Despues en el canal de television...

InuYasha pov: Esa tonta siempre de tan mal humor.-mientras rie

.-Inuyasha! El programa ya va a comenzar y tu aun aqui! Parado como odiota! -..Dijo su hermano y jefe del Canal , el gran Seshomaru

Feh que le ocurre a todos que me tratan asi? Ademas esa tonta de Aome aun no lleg-.

Tu! InuYasha eres un tonto! Se puede saber porque me cortaste ?! Aome llegando a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba una taza de cafe directo a su cabeza-.

.-esquivandola.-Bah tu punteria es pesima

Taisho! Por tu culpa paresco un zombie te dije que me despertaras!-. Enojada

Nena ni que hiciera maravillas el

Ey! Paren ustedes dos! Faltan 3 minutos para que comienze el programa! Sango! Entra -. Ordena Seshomaru

Sango?-. Dicen InuYasha y Aome al mismo a una hermosa chica castaña (para que describirla xd)

Aome? Aomeee! Tanto tiempo amiga!-. Abrazandola .- Inyasha hola! abraza

Si si si , hermosa reconciliacion , bien Aome , Sango sera tu estilista , ahora manos a la obra!-. Saliendo del lugar

Bien , Aome te dejare hermosa!. -. Diciendo con mucho entusiasmo

Feh ni que tubieras un millon de años-. Apollado en la pared ( falta decir que muy seductoramente)

Callate ! ándose-. Y bien Sango pensé que aun estabas en Francia ! Cuando volviste? Porque no me dijiste? Encontraste un chico lindo? Como es Francia? -. Muy emocionada

-. Hey Aome calma! -. Volvi ayer , queria que fuera una sorpresa , pff encontre un chico tierno pero es realmente un libidinoso -. Amiga es hermosa ! , pero y que ah sido de ti?

igual que siempre -. Con una sonrisa

Al parecer aun son amigos con InuYasha-. Dice sonriendo

Pff si , aun soy amiga de ese imbecil -. Riendo

Su relacion es tan aplica un porquito de rimel en sus pestañas-.

Adorable? Sango peliamos todo el dia jajaja-.

Pero aun asi ustedes se adoran , nunca los eh visto separados-.

Si , admito que si lo quiero mucho-. Sonrie-. Aunque sea un idiota-.

-. Bien termine , estas hermosa , aunque no necesitas de el maquillaje-.

Gracias Sango-. La abraza-. No sabes cuanto te extrañe

Bien vamos tienes que salir ya-. Apurandola

Feh hasta que llegaste! Apresurate ya entramos-dijo inuyasha

1 ,2 ,3,4 -. Contando para calmarse

Vayan! Deprisa!-. Empujandolos Seshomaru

No se a cual de los dos odio mas-. Refiriendose obiamente a los dos hermanos

Preciosa no digas tonterias tu y yo sabemos-. Se acerca a su oido-. Que tu me amas -. Rie bromiando -

Já ya quisieras-. Dice Aome

Los chicos terminan de dar las noticias

Que trabajo mas aburrido-. Dice InuYasha

Como si tubieras algo mejor que responde Aome

Siempre tan simpatica, y como esta Sango? -.

Muy bien al parecer , creo que le fue de maravilla en Francia , dice que se hiso amiga de un total libidinoso-. Rie Aome

Mmm puede que ... -. Piensa un rato-. Naa no creo-. Rie de la nada  
-. Al parecer Sango si que hace milagros

Eh? A que te refieres?-. Pregunta Aome

Feh , a eso a su cara-. Parecias un zombie , ahora te ves pasable-. Rie

Como que pasable? Estas diciendo que soy fea ? Y que ni el maquillaje me ayuda?-. Retirandose aparentemente enojada

No -. Se le acerca al oido y dice bajito-. Como si no supieras que eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo-. Se detiene en su cuello y se queda un tiempo ahi-.

Inu Yasha q que hac haces ?-. Algo sonrojada y nerviosa-.

Feh sabes que amo tu olor-. Separandose -.

S si -. Bajando la mirada

E 1! Al aire!-dice Seshomaru

(Los chicos dan las noticias del día y luego salen caminando juntos al estacionamiento)

Derrepente suena el celular de InuYasha

Alo? Como que se inundo? En una semana?! Feh esta bien adios-. Corta

No puedo creerlo!-. Dice InuYasha algo enfadado

Que ocurre ?-pregunta Aome

En mi departamento exploto una cañería y esta inundado , tendre que buscar un hotel- dice con molestia en su voz

Oh que lastima-dice Aome

A no ser ser que ...-Dice Inuyasha con una sonrisita traviesa pero con algo de picardía (y no falta decir que muy muy atractiva y seductora)

Ay no !-dice Aome

A no ser que haya una persona con tan buenos sentimientos y una casa grande donde me pueda hospedar-dice obviamente refiriéndose a ella

Oh diablos! Bien quedate en mi casa!- dice con un fingido toque molesto

Si! Sabia que había amabilidad en ese corazón de piedra!-dice abrazandola- te adoro fea-diciendo con mucha ternura-

Si , si , si como digas tonto-fingiendo desinterés para luego soltar una risita

Feh es que acaso no me quieres?-haciendo un pucherito fingido-

Continuara...

Hola ! me llamo Claudia y bueno soy nueva aquí asi que no se mucho sobre esto de las historias jejexd espero que puedan ayudarme en el tema :DD se los agradecería mucho:DD mmm Inuyasha es el único anime que eh visto y sinceramente lo ame! 33 entonces me anime y .. aquí estoy!n.n

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía y eso xd

Dejen un review ! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Una relación extraña. Capitulo 2

Bien , te quiero-dice aome fingiendo desinterés

Cuanto?-dice Inuyasha juguetón

Em como quiero a mi perro?-dice Aome en broma

Que amorosa , Oh vamos linda si yo se que tu me adoras- aun abrazándola por la espalda

Que no!-dice tratando se zafarse de su agarre

Admitelo bebe-dice con ternura

No!-suelta una gran carcajada

Así que no eh?-comienza a hacerle cosquillas- veremos si no me quieres-ríe-

Jajajaja Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha! Jajaja deja las cosquillas-riendo pero tratando de caminar a la salida del canal

Solo si admites que me quieres!-aun con las cosquillas

Bien !-dice parando su juego y deteniendose justo en la puerta que da a la salida- Te quiero mucho , eres lo que mas quiero en el mundo-dice-Ahora estas contento?

Muy contento-sonríe- tu también lo eres cachorrita-le besa la mejilla- bien vamos

Cuando salen hay miles de reporteros tomándoles fotos y preguntando "¿!Son novios?! !¿Desde cuando?! y algunos diciendo !EL BESO!

Eh , no no que dicen nosotros somos solo amigos-dice Aome

Si , solo eso-dice Inuyasha

!Ay no mientan los amigos no se tratan como lo hacen ustedes! Se nota que se aman !

-ambos se sonrojan- Va -vamos Inuyasha-toma su brazo para ir al estacionamiento , obviamente escapando de los reporteros

Eh si si-la sigue

Después de mucho , logran llegar donde esta su auto

Qu-que locura no? Pensar que so-somos novios jeje-dice muy nervioso y sonrojado Inuyasha

Pues s-si-dice Aome sonrojada

Pero hablando de eso-dice Inuyasha-no has pensado...-queriendo decirle la idea de estar juntos como mas que amigos-

Q-que?-dice Aome nerviosa

En ... -se arrepiente pensando en que lo rechazaría plenamente- Te-tener compañía?

Ah , a eso te refieres-visiblemente decepcionada- Pues tengo a mi perro , que otra compañía quiero?-dice Aome

Ay Aome , yo hablo de un chico-dice triste

Pues no , no lo eh pensado, pero tampoco quiero un chico aun-dice

Oh ya veo-dice algo feliz al saber que por ahora no la tendría que compartir con ningún imbécil pero triste .. Por saber que tampoco podría ser ese imbécil

Y tu? Has pensado en tener novia?-dice Aome bajando del auto seguida de InuYasha ( que rápido llegaron a casa no?xd)

Emm no , la verdad el otro día de me anduvo ofreciendo esa tal ... Kikyo? Si creo que así se llamaba , y la rechace , odio las mujeres que se andan entregando - hiso una pequeña pausa para después continuar-Además te tengo a ti , no necesito otra chica-dice sonriendo

-Aome sonríe- ves que puedes ser un amor cuando te lo propones?

Siempre lo soy nena , bien entremos-

Ya adentro- Y bien te diré cual es tu habitación

Que? No amor yo dormiré contigo-guiñando el ojo

Frunciendo el ceño-tonto , bueno avísale a Seshomaru que te quedaras acá

Bah prefiero que no se entere.-

Okey , vamos a la cocina a comer ándolo

Si , ey aome de nuevo gracias por recibirme en tu casa-sonriendo y abrazándola por detrás

Eh cla-claro no hay problema , pero te quiero pedir un favor , veras , Sango me pidió vivir conmigo mientras conseguía un departamento , podrías tratar de que no te vea? Es que ella es muy mal pensada y ... Bueno tu comprendes..-algo sonrojada

Claro linda ... No notara mi presencia-suelta una risita

Inuyasha aun abrazando a Aome , y esta tratando de caminar provoca que se tropiece con el sillón y ambos caigan en una posición algo ...incomoda , Aome de espaldas e Inuyasha arriba de ella muy cerca de su rostro

Eh .. Inu-Ya.. Inuyasha-dice Aome muy sonrojada

-sonríe- Te ves tan bonita cuando te sonrojas- se acerca para besarla , cerrando los ojos al ver que ella hacia lo mismo , DIABLOS! ya podía sentirla uniendo sus apetecibles labios con los de el pero ...

Ring-Ring

El maldito timbre , estaba en su contra

Maldición...-susurra Inuyasha pero no lo suficiente como para que Aome no escuche

Te-tengo que abrir-tratando de zafarse de esos ojos dorados que la estaban volviendo loca , aunque interiormente matando a la persona que toco el puto timbre

No debe ser nada importante ...-poniendo sus brazos al rededor de ella para que no huya y acercándose nuevamente

Aome! Soy Sango! Rápido abre es urgente! Es muy especial lo que te tengo que contar!-muy animada

Inu .. Ya escuchaste-bajando la mirada, pero con el deseo de probar los labios de tan hermoso pelinegro

Bien..-la deja libre- pero tenemos una conversación pendiente , no lo olvides-sonriendo débilmente

No lo olvidare-sonríe nerviosa y sale en dirección a la puerta- escóndete en el closet

Si -. Entrando en el closet que para su suerte bastante amplio

Abre la -hola Sango ...- diciendo algo ... agitada.

Aome!A que no sabes?! El chico que conocí en Francia , me invito a salir!- mas que feliz

El pervertido del que me contaste?-dice Aome

Si! Miroku me invito a salir! emocionada

Miroku!-. Grito Inuyasha saltando de la impresión , haciendo que todas las cosas del closet se cayeran provocando un gran ruido

Aome!escuchaste eso?! Debe ser un ladrón!-. Preocupada

E-estas loca!-. Ríe nerviosa -. Debe ser solo Buyo que anda por ahí jeje-nerviosa

Em si debes tener razón-. Ríe-.

Y bien que me decias sobre ese tal Miroku? de cambiar de tema

Oh si ! Hoy saldré con el!-. Chillando de emoción

Oh genial! Me alegro por ti amiga-. La abraza

Lose! Ahora comamos algo? éndose a la cocina

NO! Emm ..digo eres mi invitada , yo preparare algo jeje siéntate a descansar que yo llevare algo.-nerviosa

Eh esta sentándose a ver tv

Oh entrando a la cocina , para luego abrir el closet donde se encontraba Inuyasha y hablando bajito-. Eres tonto o que? Tenias que pasar desaper-! ándolo mejor-. Por que estas azul?-suelta una carcajada

Feh , lo siento por eso es que yo conozco a ese tal Miroku y pues me causo impresión-.

Jajaja pero y lo de azul? Aome riendo

Pues , es obvio cuando golpee el closet el colorante se cayo arriba de mi-. Frunciendo el ceño-. Me parezco a unos de esos avatars-. Sonriendo arrogantemente

Jaja no , de echo pareces mas un pitufo jaja-.

Feh soy mas apuesto que un duende azul seductora mente-. Y tu lo sabes hermosa-.

Deja las tonterías duende-. Riendo

Linda mejor calla y prepara algo para tu amiga-. Cruzando se de brazos

Oh es cierto! Adiós Inuyasha-. Cerrando la puerta del closet fuertemente

Auch ... ándose la nariz

Aome!con quien hablas?! ándole desde la sala de estar

Con nadie! unos panes con mantequilla de maní.- ya llevo algo de comida! ándose a su lado , hablando sobre como fue la estancia en Francia de su amiga

Mientras tenemos a un hermoso pelinegro pensando en lo ocurrido o por ocurrir hace poco en el sillón con la chica

Diablos! Estuve a punto de besarla ... Falto tan poco ! Pero a Sango se le ocurre tocar el puto timbre ... Esa chica lo volvía loco , sus labios sus bellos ,deliciosos, y apetecibles labios , casi los besa , claro ... Años fingiendo y convenciéndose que ella es solo su amiga , pero es imposible engañarse , ama a su amiga , y valla que lo hacia! Era un estúpido enamorado y valla que gozaba serlo ... Mandaría todo a la mierda por solo tener a la chica entre sus brazos . Y ahora que viviría con ella no se le escaparía , la chica seria suya , y de nadie mas. Oh se dejaría de llamar InuYasha

Mientras tanto tenemos a una pelinegra no pensando en cosas tan diferentes...

Hola ! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo y esta con mejor ortografía y algo mejor redactado creo shdkws xd

No respondo los reviews porque ... no tengo idea como se hace xd soy nueva en esto jaja.

Emm eso! espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer .

Dejen un review! besos:*


End file.
